Late Night Wandering
by ax girl
Summary: Original prompt was that Desmond was a porn star before he was kidnapped, and Shaun found some of his videos.


A/N: Heh heh so yeah I've been kinda obsessed with AC2 for a few weeks, and this is what happened. Don't blame me for what my brain does.

Desmond was used to waking up and not being able to fall back asleep in the middle of the night. It was usually because of bleed-effect induced nightmares, about templars chasing him and trying to kill him. On nights like this (which happened to be most nights now, as the bleed effect was getting steadily worse) he would usually wander down to the kitchen just to have something to do, as it usually took a few hours to completely calm down enough to be able to get back to sleep.

When he was back in the room he shared with Shaun, he realized that Hastings had not come back to bed, and decided to go searching for him. Dealing with an extra grumpy and tired Shaun once was more than enough for anybody, and Desmond now made sure that he would get the other man to sleep for at least six hours a night, even if he had to drag him kicking and screaming. Which he usually had to do. That man wouldn't be able to stop working if he tried.

Desmond shook his head, musing about the similarities between Shaun and Leonardo. Leonardo stayed up all night for his work as well, although he liked it and always made sure to sleep in the next morning.

He was so busy thinking that he nearly missed the fact that Shaun was not at his desk working, instead he was sitting on the couch watching TV. More specifically, porn. Shaun still hadn't noticed the other assassin's presence, and Des leaned closer, trying to blink the sleep from his eyes to see what he was watching. When he realized what it was, he groaned, flopping down on the couch next to Shaun, who jumped, as he was rudely made aware of Desmond being in the room as well.

"Where the fuck did you find this? I didn't think that they even used the old stuff on these porn channels. Dude, you gotta promise me that you wont tell Becca or Lucy, I would never be able to look either one of them in the eyes again." It was then he realized that Shaun wasn't laughing at the fact that he used to be a porn star, but was rather red faced and short of breath, and his glasses were crooked. Desmond's eyes slowly traveled south, almost scared to find what he knew was there. Yup. Shaun was hard; his erection straining against the front of his slacks so hard that Des winced in sympathy. Given the placement of his hands before he was intruded upon, he had been about to start using the porn for its intended purpose and not the blackmail that Desmond had assumed.

"Its not what it looks like Desmond, I swear! I had no idea that that was you! I was just channel surfing, and well, since I'm trapped here and unable go out and get laid, well, you know how it is, and having to look at your ass all day isn't making things any easier-" He realized he was babbling and clamped a hand over his mouth before he could say anything more embarrassing than he already had.

When he turned to look at the man next to him, fearing contempt and anger in the usually joyful eyes, instead he saw barely concealed lust and hunger, warring with the rational side of Desmond's brain. Lust won.

Suddenly there was a pair of lips on his own, and two hands at the front of his pants, one palming the hard length there, the other trying to get the fly and button undone. Shaun tried not to drown in the fact that one of his fantasies was coming true. He didn't know that it was Desmond in the porn, but he had decided to watch it because the man has looked strikingly similar to him. Now he knew they looked alike because it was the SAME PERSON.

His thoughts cut off abruptly as the hands at his waist finally managed to get his pants down and there was a hand around his cock and it felt so good. He tried to return the favour, but his fingers were pushed out of the way. Before he has a chance to contemplate why that was, a pair of lips found their way to his neck and started trailing love bites all along his collarbone, again rendering him incapable of thought.

"I'm sorry, but if you touched me right now then I think I might explode, and I want to come inside of you." Shaun whimpered as two fingers covered in saliva were gently but firmly pushed inside of him as Desmond whispered the last few words. He felt a burn since it had been so long since he had done this, but it quickly receded to a need for more.

He pushed back impatiently, wondering how Des had managed to get it so he was on his hands and knees both on either side of Desmond who was lying on the couch. He neither knew or cared to find out when there were much more pressing matters to attend to. Such as getting more than just two fingers-

"Ummph Des just like that, please I need more….." He trailed off when another finger was added, stretching and playing with his entrance, until suddenly "OH! Right there! Oh yeeesssssss" When the fingers inside of him curled again and hit that amazing spot AGAIN, he let out another breathy moan and bucked against the hand.

All too soon he felt the fingers leaving him and buried his face in Desmond's neck, whimpering for more. Then something much bigger than the fingers lined up with his hole, and he bucked back, desperate for some friction. A dark chuckle echoed along the neck his nose was still pressed against, and he idly wondered where his glasses had gone in the tumble.

"You sure you want this? Because I could stop if you aren't sure…" He could almost hear the smirk behind the words, daring him to beg. He wouldn't, he could be strong, he had _some_ dignity after all-

At the first nudge of the shaft to his opening, he was putty in Desmond's hands. "Oh God _pleasepleaseplease _fuck me NOW or I will strangle you with my bare hands-" He never got to finish his threat.

Desmond groaned at the tight heat that was threatening to make him lose his grip on sanity, and forced himself to still and let Shaun get used to his length. Shaun apparently didn't get the memo, because he pulled himself up into a sitting position and started rolling his hips trying to get more of the friction he so desperately craved.

Desmond realized that he wasn't going to last much longer, and grabbed hold of Shaun's shaft, pumping steadily along with his trusts.

Soon they were spilling themselves together and in the aftermath somehow wound up both half-sitting half-laying down on each other. Desmond realized that the TV was still on and groped for the remote, finally finding it and shutting off the television.

He realized that Shaun had fallen asleep, and they had to get back to their room or would have to face some very awkward questions from the girls as to why they were both naked and covered with dried cum the next morning.

Hauling himself up, he pulled his pants up and grabbed the blanket from the couch, laying it over the still naked Shaun. Picking him up, he wasn't surprised that he was lighter than he looked, always skipping meals to work. Desmond shook his head. The man needed to take better care of himself.

Desmond proceeded to carry the still sleeping assassin back to their room, and placed him on the bigger bed he had taken as his own when hefirst got there, claiming that since Shaun never slept anyway he wouldn't need the bigger bed. He pulled back the covers and settled in next to the sleeping man.

They both drifted off, and for the first time in months, neither man was woken from a nightmare for the rest of the night.


End file.
